Arthur Curry
After Arthur is reluctant to step in for kinghood, Atlanna abdicates the throne to Aquaman is the king of Atlantis, as even though Atlanna's birth right would give her the the throne, she chose to stay with Thomas. Arthur is put in this position but struggles to be king, having never grown for it, and allows Orm to act as king with his counsel. After the events of /Super Friends/ Orm, who as king now wears the Golden helmet, will turn back on his word, and Arthur must stop the flooding of the surface world and the related assault, which would later be spun by ARGUS as a as a natural disaster on the East Coast, as "too many unbelievable revelations don't help anyone." Arthur will then have to accept kingly duties. As king, one of Arthur's most notable choices was to take in his bastard nephew. Before Mera's arranged marriage to the General Nerius, Nerius had fathered a child with the Duchess Hila, Mera's younger twin sister, who at the time was married to a Duke. After Ryus, Mera's father gave control to Orm and Arthur later became king with Mera by his side, Ryus was poisoned by Nerius. Nerius and Hila, who had posioned her husband, ascended to the leading role of Xebelian rulers, and challenged Arthur's authority on the basis of his lineage. After the ensuing conflict, Nerius and Hila are jailed, and their young son, Garth, who at that point was still widely unknown, was taken in by Arthur and Mera. From the age of eight, trained as their heir and ward, Garth was taken on Kingly adventures with Arthur and even taught by Vulko. A year or two after the Justice League was formed, Arthur and Mera had twin sons, likely from Mera's genes as a twin herself. However, in revenge, Black Manta prepared to kill one of the boys in retaliation for killing his father, instead decides to take him as his own and raise him. To be the ultimate suffering point for Arthur. Through ruse of remains, it is feigned that he killed him. Little would Manta know, however, that a son he had sired years ago with a woman on a port he had not known was Atlantean was raised by that woman and one of his former crewmen, who had returned to that port to help her raise their son. That son, Jackson, would eventually become the new Aqualad. Thoughts are of his people and his duty is to his people first. As Arthur at this point has no descendants, and he is the last of the direct royal family, his distant cousin Garth is the next in the line of succession, so he takes him on his kingly adventures to harness his abilities. When Arthur's son is born, Garth graduates to the role of Tempest and Jackson Hyde acts as a new Aqualad, in exchange for the possible kidnapping of Aquababy by Black Manta, who Ultimately couldn't bring himself to kill Aquababy. Arthur is a founding member of the Justice League, and has a lifespan not significantly longer than that of a human. Aquaman's voice, and those of other Atlanteans, is extremely loud, as it has to be to be audible underwater, and he had difficulty adjusting to the surface. Arthur's is louder as he is the king and he must command.